The Beginning
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Like all time traveling stories, the beginning happens right after the end. So this is what happens right after Samos and the kid go through the Rift Gate. So basically, this is the beginning after the end.


It was midnight in Sandover Village. Suddenly, a rift opened in the night sky and 2 figures fell to the grassy ground fiercely. 1 of them was a kid, and the other was a man in his 50's. The kid started to cry because he was bruised from the fall. The man got up rubbing his head and carried the kid in his arms. He repeatedly said "Hush, hush now" until the kid stopped crying and fell asleep. But it was too late; the child's screams woke up a villager. A woman came out of her round house rubbing her eyes. "Who's there?" asked the woman. The man carrying the child got nervous, "Err, I'm a newcomer, yeah a newcomer" said the man. "Oh, come in if you want. You can stay for the night" said the woman. "Thanks" said the man as he walked inside the house. The woman prepared a couch and put a blanket and a pillow on it as if she were making a bed. "You can sleep here with your son. My name is Sarah" said the woman. "My name is Samos, but this is not my son" said the man. "Oh," said Sarah, "then tell me later I'm just too tired now. Good night." Sarah left the living room and went to bed. Samos rested on the bed and laid the kid on his belly. Then he covered both him and the kid with the blanket.  
  
The next morning, Samos woke up and noticed the kid wasn't there. There was a smell of eggs coming from the kitchen. Samos got up from the couch and followed the scent. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Sarah and the kid sitting around a round table eating scrambled eggs and yakow bacon. There was 1 plate in front of and empty chair with all the food on it. Samos approached the chair and ate a mouthful of bacon. "Good morning every 1" said Samos cheerfully. Sarah smiled at him and said "Good morning Samos." Samos didn't notice how beautiful Sarah was last night. She had brownish red hair, and her eyes were Samos' favorite color—green. She had a small nose and small lips. She was around her 30's, but she looked like she was 28. Suddenly, dark thoughts of Haven City invaded Samos' mind. He had a flashback; he was with Mar on the Dark Eco Silo. "Look at the beauty of this city Samos" said Mar. Back then, Haven City wasn't polluted and corrupted. "Indeed," said Samos, "it was very nice of you to hand over the throne to your brother." "I know," Mar said, "but I'm just not the kind of guy that rules a city." The flashback faded away as soon as he heard Sarah's gentle voice. "Samos, are you alright?" she asked. Samos woke up, he was daydreaming. He shook his head a little and answered "Yes I'm alright; I was just daydreaming a little bit."  
  
After breakfast, the kid went outside to play while Samos and Sarah went to the living room to talk. "So for how long can I stay?" Samos asked gently, "As long as you want" Sarah replied. "Thank you Sarah," said Samos, "but I won't be staying for long, I'm going to build my own house soon." "You can do whatever you please Samos" Sarah said. Then she asked "So where are you from?" Samos had to give up. He told Sarah the whole story about the time traveling, the Rift Gate, the Underground, Metal Kor, everything. "...and that's how I ended up here" Samos finally finished. Sarah had her eyes and mouth wide open. "I know it is hard to believe, but that IS the truth" Samos added. "So this kid is SO important!?" Sarah asked excitedly. Samos nodded. Sarah gave a loud shriek. "So you do believe me?" Samos asked surprised. "Of course! So I'm taking part in something very important!?" Sarah asked full of excitement. "That's right" Samos said nodding. Sarah shrieked again. "Could you stop that!?" Samos screamed. "Ooops, sorry I got a little overexcited there" Sarah whispered. "Forget it, come let's get the kid" Samos said in his normal tone.  
  
3 years later, when the kid was 7, Samos and Sarah fell in love and had a baby. It was a girl, and now the kid had some 1 to play with. Although the girl was slightly younger, she could still go outside and play fun games with the kid. Samos looked at the through the kitchen window. He had a flashback, this time it was the moment when the baby was born. Sarah was on her bed giving birth. She squeezed Samos' hand hard and the baby was almost coming out. The doctor finished it by pulling out the baby and wrapped her in a white blanket. "It's a girl! Congratulations!" the doctor yelled excitedly. The kid heard it all the way from the living room and rushed to the room. "You want to see her?" asked the doctor gently. The kid nodded, then the doctor gave the wrapped up baby to the kid. He carried her and saw her. She was pretty, the kid thought. Maybe someday he would marry her. After looking at her for a while, the kid handed the baby to Samos. "How are we going to name her?" Samos asked Sarah. "I don't know," Sarah said, "what about Sheila?" "Nah" Samos said. The kid got approached the foggy window and started writing something with his finger. Every 1 looked at what name the kid would think of. Excitedly, the kid finished and turned around to see Samos, Sarah, and the doctor's faces. Samos read it aloud, it said "Keira".  
  
Samos came back to reality when he heard Sarah come through the door. "You told me everything about the boy, but his name" she said. "You're right, for many years has he remained nameless" Samos replied. "Until now," Samos continued, "remember the great hero I mentioned?" "Yes, Jak was his name wasn't it?" Sarah asked. "Indeed," Samos said, "the kid is Jak's younger counterpart." Sarah was amazed. They continued the conversation while the now named children played tag. Jak tagged Keira and began to run away from her. He bumped into a mean-looking 10-year old kid. "Who do you think you are kid?" asked the older kid. Jak just looked up at him and trembled. "Talk to me, or are you afraid?" the 10-year old teased. A 9-year old girl came from behind the 10-year old kid and said "Come on Gol, let's not waste our time with this sissy." The now named kid turned around to look at the girl and said "Yeah you're right sis, let's go get Dax." They both laughed at Jak as they walked away. Jak had teary eyes, he hated those people. Why were they so mean to him? What did he do to them?  
  
Meanwhile, in the Misty Islands, a 5-year old kid was waiting for the 2 bullies. When they finally arrived, the 5-year old had his arms crossed and was tapping the ground with 1 foot like an angry mother. "What took you so long?" said the 5-year old kid; "We bumped into a loser in Sandover Village" said Gol. "Do you have the Eco?" asked the 9-year old girl. "Yeah, it's in a crate" said the 5-year old. "Then let's go" said Gol. The 5-year old led the 2 bullies to the darkest and creepiest part of the forbidden Misty Islands. They finally reached a crate that supposedly had Dark Eco inside. They stopped, and the 5-year old turned around to look at the bullies and said "Why do you want this Eco anyways?" "It's none of you business" said Gol looking at the other kid with a mean face. "Okay," said the 5-year old holding the crate in his hands, "but promise you'll leave me alone afterwards." "Fine, we promise to leave you alone Dax" said Gol rolling his eyes. The now named kid dropped the crate in front of him and started to walk away. "Go open it Maia" Gol ordered his sister. Maia nodded and approached the crate. She slowly opened it and found it was empty. It had a letter inside; she opened the envelope and read it aloud. "Did you really think I was going to mess around with Dark Eco?" Maia read. Gol yelled in anger and ran after Dax who was running as fast as he could. The chase continued for a long while. "Get back here Daxter!!!!!!" Gol yelled angrily. "Kiss my 5-year old ass!" Daxter mocked. He ran away and reached the small boat in which Gol and Maia came. He got on it and went back to Sandover Village. Gol stopped running when he reached the shore and yelled "I'm not afraid of water!!! I'll get you Daxter!!!!" he began swimming desperately.  
  
A while later, it was sunset and nightfall was coming. Jak sat outside the house with Keira. Both of them had their knees wrapped in their arms. Jak was still a bit upset about his encounter with Gol earlier. Suddenly, Keira broke the silence. "Why don't you talk?" she asked. There was no reply. "Something happened when you were young?" she asked. There was still no reply. "Jak, Keira, it's time to come inside!" Sarah yelled from the kitchen. Sarah was preparing dinner. When Jak and Keira were going inside, Keira asked "So your name is Jak huh?" There was silence, but Jak answered by nodding. "Did you know?" Keira asked, Jak nodded again. "Why don't you talk?" Keira asked again. There was no answer, not even a nod. They all went to the kitchen and ate dinner.  
  
Later that night, after everybody was sleeping, Jak tip-toed his way out of the house. When he was outside of the house, he quietly jogged. He didn't know where he was going; he was just going wherever the wind took him. That night, the old weak kiddy Jak died, and the new strong adventurer Jak was born. He heard a voice crying for help. He hurried down a small hill and saw 2 figures. He hid behind a rock to see what was going on. It was Daxter, he had nowhere to go and he was sure Gol was going to hit him for not giving them Dark Eco. Gol slowly reached Daxter and was about to punch him when a twig hit him on the head. He turned to see who had dared throw him a twig and it was Jak. "It's just the sissy silent boy from today" Gol teased. Jak ran down to where Gol and Daxter were and attempted to punch Gol. Gol grabbed Jak's fist and crushed it. A cracking sound was heard from Jak's fist. For the 1st time ever, Jak made sound with his mouth. He cried in pain. Gol let go of Jak and saw Jak kneel down on the ground. Gol was about to kick Jak on the face when a medium-sized rock hit him on the head. Gol fell unconscious. Jak saw who the rescuer was, it was Daxter. Daxter helped Jak get back up. "Hey thanks for helping me back there man" Daxter thanked Jak. "My name is Daxter, but you can call me Dax if you like" Daxter added. There was a short moment of silence. "What's your name?" Daxter asked. There was another short moment of silence. "So what Gol said IS true, you're silent aren't you?" Daxter asked. Jak nodded. "Why don't you talk?" Daxter asked, "You screamed so that means that you CAN talk if you wanted to" Daxter added. There was even more silence. "Okay," Daxter said, "never mind the talking; let's get out of here before he wakes up." Jak and Daxter walked up the hill and reached Samos and Sarah's house. "So this is where you leave huh?" asked Daxter looking around. Jak nodded. "Not bad, not bad at all" Daxter added. "Well, I got to get going, see another time" Daxter said. He faded into the distance. Jak waved a little and then went inside the house.  
  
Meanwhile, in Samos and Sarah's room, Samos was having a flashback while sleeping. It was after the flashback in which he was on the Dark Eco Silo with Mar. He was young, around 22 years old, while Mar was around his 80's. Samos looked young, VERY young. And Mar had white hair and a very long beard that reached the ground. They were still at the Dark Eco Silo. It was sunset. "I hope you take good care of my city Samos" said Mar. "Don't worry, I will" Samos assured. "Let this new age be yours, like the old 1 was mine" Mar said. "Indeed," Samos replied, "this is the new age, the age of technology." "You know what Samos?" Mar asked. "What?" Samos asked interested. "I did not do this all by myself" Mar admitted. "You didn't!?" Samos asked surprised. "I had help from a teenage girl" Mar continued. "I can't remember her name though" Mar added. "And why isn't she famous like you are Mar?" Samos asked. "Because she's gone" Mar answered. "Oh," Samos said, "I'm sorry." "No, not gone as in dead, gone as in not here" Mar explained. "Where is she?" Samos asked. "I don't know, but she'll be here soon," Mar said, "all I remember is that she was a mechanic whiz, her name started with K, and her father was the Green Eco sage." There was a long moment of silent. Mar had never told any 1 about this mechanic girl before. Mar broke the silence. "Come Samos, let's go to the palace" Mar said. "Okay" Samos replied. They slowly left the Dark Eco Silo. The flashback slowly faded.  
  
"Samos, honey wake up" Samos heard Sarah say. He was half awake, half asleep. "Honey wake up we have a guest" Sarah stated. Samos rolled in the bed, he was mumbling "...guest...yes guest..." Sarah sighed and left the room. She returned to the room with a bucket full of cold water. "Honey this is your last chance to wake up" Sarah warned. Samos was still rolling in the bed mumbling. "Oh well" Sarah said. She swung the bucket at Samos and all the cold water fell on him. "AHHHHHH WHO'S THERE!!!!???" Samos screamed as he woke up instantly after the big splash. "Come on Samos, get some dry clothes and come to the living room; we have a guest" Sarah ordered. Sarah left the room while Samos wondered who the guest was.  
  
In the living room were Sarah, Jak, Keira, and Daxter. Daxter was telling Sarah how he met Jak. "...so we ran away and I dropped Jak here" Daxter finished. "Wow Jak, you were very brave last night" Sarah said amazed. Jak blushed, he ran out of the house. "Wait, where are you going!?" Sarah asked. Jak rushed down the same hill where Gol was and got a flower. It had pink petals with white dots and a yellow center. He then ran back to the house and gave it to Keira. He approached Keira and kissed her on the cheek. "Whoa, it seems Jak has a crush on Keira" Daxter stated. Jak and Keira blushed. "Thanks Jak" Keira finally said. Jak bowed to Keira. "Aww, that's nice Jak, you're a gentleman" Sarah said. Samos came out of his room and got to the living room. "So, who's the guest?" he asked. "I am sir, my name is Daxter" Daxter said while he bowed. "Hello Daxter, my name is Samos" Samos greeted. Then, Samos whispered in Sarah's ear "We need to talk." "Why don't you guys go out and play?" Sarah suggested. "Good idea" Keira added. Jak, Keira, and Daxter went outside to play tag.  
  
Samos and Sarah sat on the couch. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sarah asked Samos. "As you know, I became a sage before I came to this timeline" Samos said. "Yes, keep going" Sarah replied. "And I am planning on building a hut for me to study in, don't worry it'll be close to the house and I'll still come back here" Samos continued. "Okay, so when does it start to be built?" Sarah asked. "I already contacted an architect and it starts being built tomorrow morning" Samos answered. "Great!" Sarah said excitedly. Sarah gave Samos a kiss and went outside to check on the children.  
  
Sarah looked for the children everywhere. She couldn't find them. "Oh no," she said to herself, "this can't be good."  
  
The children were in the Misty Islands looking for a strange artifact that Daxter had seen when he went there. "So where are your parents Daxter?" Keira asked him on the way. "They're...dead" Daxter answered. "Oh, I'm sorry" Keira said. "Don't be" Daxter told her. Then they reached the artifact. It was inside a small cave. It was a small bronze sphere. "What is it?" Keira asked. "I don't know," Daxter said, "why don't you check it out?" Keira slowly approached it and touched it. 4 pieces on each side opened and light came out from the inside and it began to float by itself. Jak was amazed, he ran to it and grabbed it. "Let's take it to Samos!" Daxter said. Jak nodded, and they all went back to Sandover Village.  
  
In Samos and Sarah's house, they showed the strange artifact to Samos. "It's a Power Cell" Samos said. "Cool! Is it a machine!?" Keira asked, jumping with excitement. "Yes, I guess you could call it a machine" Samos replied. "Cool! I'm going to be a mechanic when I grow up!" Keira exclaimed. The rest of the day was quiet. Daxter slept in Jak and Keira's room with Jak, and now there was 1 more member in the family. But that was going to change soon...  
  
A week later, Samos' Hut started to be built. Samos saw something familiar in the architect that was building the hut. He looked so much like Mar. He decided to ask the architect what was his name. He approached him and asked "Excuse me, but what is your name?" The architect answered "Oh right, I never told you my name, I'm called Mar." Samos was shocked. It was actually him! This reminded him that his life was so strange. Samos actually KNEW how his life would end up. How could a person live a life knowing what would happen? He knew his destiny; he wasn't sure if he wanted the destiny, but if he didn't end up with that destiny Haven City would be destroyed. He knew he was going to become the Green Eco sage, he knew he was going to go through the Rift Gate; he knew he was going to end up back in Haven City. But most of all, he knew he was becoming more like his older counterpart he had met in Haven City. Suddenly, he remembered when the older Mar told him that he got help from a teenage girl when he built Haven City. He remembered that Mar said it was a girl whose father was the Green Eco sage and whose name started with "K". It was Keira! His little girl was going to help Mar build Haven City!!! He had to go everything possible to end up with the same destiny that his older counterpart did. He had to make sure that Jak, Keira, and Daxter ended up with the destinies they had when he met their older counterparts in Haven City. He had a very important task: he had to make sure the future ended up being the future he once knew. 1 thing that he didn't know about the future was Sarah's future. His older counterpart never mentioned her. Did he ruin the future by the single act of marrying Sarah? Did Keira have the wrong mother? He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
That same day, during lunch, Sarah brought sandwiches for the workers building the hut. When she was returning to the house, she tripped. She fell and rolled down a cliff. Samos tried to save her, but it was too late. She fell down the cliff and died. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Samos cried when he saw her fall. That was Sarah's destiny, to die and never see the others' destinies. Of all the destinies that were possible for her, why had God chosen that 1? The building of the hut was postponed until Samos got over the tragic death of his beloved wife. Jak, Keira, and Daxter also mourned for her. 1 night, Jak went to her tomb behind the house and even spoke. "I'm sorry you never got to hear my voice," Jak said, "I just never wanted to talk because my parents died in an even more tragic way." He left and made sure that no 1 had heard him talk.  
  
Many years later, Jak, Keira, and Daxter were now teenagers. Keira started working on a vehicle project. It would be her 1st machine ever. The hut was now done, and there was a small 1st floor in which Keira lived and a VERY big 2nd floor in which Samos lived and studied. Samos had finally convinced Mar that Jak was his nephew, although Mar didn't understand how. Samos kept telling him that he would someday understand. Jak still didn't say a word, and he lived in a small house with Daxter in Sandover Village. Last week, Jak got into a fight with Gol who escaped claiming that he would 1 day become the Dark Eco sage. Samos was close to becoming his older counterpart, and was becoming wiser every day. He was sure that Jak, Keira, and Daxter would definitely end up with the same destinies that they had in Haven City. The only thing left was for Daxter to become an ottsel, but it was not yet time. He was also worried that Gol and Maia would somehow change the course of their destinies somehow. The older Samos never mentioned Gol and Maia either, so he was a bit worried. Or perhaps Gol and Maia would try to unleash Dark Eco all over the world and Jak would go on a quest to stop them and that would give him the opportunity to become the great hero he was in Haven City. "I wonder what's going on in Haven City right now..." Samos asked himself.  
  
THE END 


End file.
